Eye of the Priest King, Kuo-Toa CR 22
Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Aquatic) - Cleric 15th / Sea Mother Whip 5th Hit Dice: 2d8 + 4 + 15d8 + 30 + 5d8 + 10 (143 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft., swim 50 ft. Armor Class: 36 (+2 dex, +6 natural, +7 large leather shield, +9 scale mail, +4 deflection), touch 16, flat-footed 34 Base Attack/Grapple: +17/+17 Attack: Pincer Staff +32 melee (1d10+5) or bite +17 melee (1d4) Full Attack: Pincer Staff +32/+27/+22/+17 melee (1d10+5) and bite +12 melee (1d4) Space/Reach: 5ft./5ft. (10 ft. with Pincer Staff) Special Attacks: Lightning Bolt, Independent Lightning Bolt, Pincer staff, Spells, Rebuke Undead, Punish the Infidels, Smite Non-Aquatic Special Qualities: Adhesive, Amphibious, Immunity to Poison and Paralysis, Keen Sight, Light Blindness, Resistance to Electricty 10, Cold 20, Slippery, Watery Death Prestige Domain, Inspire the Faithful, Bolster Lightning Bolt Saves: Fort +18 Ref +11 Will +26 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 15, Wis 30, Cha 8 Skills: Craft (weaponsmithing) +5, Escape Artist +14, Heal +22, Knowledge(Religion) +25, Listen +20, Move Silently +2, Search +9, Spellcraft +25, Spot +18, Swim +5 Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficiency(Pincer Staff)(Bonus), Alertness(Bonus), Great Fortitude, Quicken Spell, Intuitive Attack, Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Penetration, Empower Spell, Improved Spell Capacity Alignment: Neutral Evil The Eyes of the Priest-King are the advisors and defenders of the city. They are 5 feet tall and weigh about 180 pounds. They wear a large scale mail made of kraken skin and are protected by an animated floating shield. They usually attack with their magical Pincer Staff. Kuo toas speak Kuo-Toan, Undercommon and Aquan. Combat: Lightning Bolt (Su): Two or more kuo-toa clerics (known as "whips") operating together can generate a stroke of lightning every 1d4 rounds. The whips must join hands to launch the bolt but need merely remain within 30 feet of one another while it builds. The lightning bolt deals 1d6 points of damage per whip, but a successful Reflex save halves this amount (save DC 15 + number of whips). Independent Lightning Bolt (Su): A Sea Mother Whip no longe requires the presence of other whips to generate a Lightning Bolt; every 2d4 rounds he can do it as a standard action. The lightning bolt deals 5d6 points of damage, but a successful Reflex save halves this amount (save DC 27). Pincer Staff: ' Many kuo-toa fighters and all whips above 6th level carry this Large exotic weapon. A pincer staff deals 1d10 points of bludgeoning damage, threatens a critical hit on a 20, and deals double damage on a critical hit. It has a 10-foot reach and cannot be used against an adjacent opponent. A wielder that hits an opponent of at least Small but no larger than Large size attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If the wielder gets a hold, the staff grabs the opponent and deals 1d10 points of damage each round the hold is maintained. '''Keen Sight (Ex): ' Kuo-toas have excellent vision thanks to their two independently focusing eyes. Their eyesight is so keen that they can spot a moving object or creature even if it is invisible, ethereal, or astral. Only by remaining perfectly still can such objects or creatures avoid their notice. 'Slippery (Ex): ' All kuo-toas secrete an oily film that makes them difficult to grapple or snare. Webs, magic or otherwise, don't affect kuo-toas, and they usually can wriggle free from most other forms of confinement. 'Adhesive (Ex): ' Kuo-toas use their own body oil and other materials to give their shields a finish almost like flypaper, holding fast any creatures or items touching them. Anyone who makes an unsuccessful melee attack against a kuo-toa must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 14), or the attacker's weapon sticks to the shield and is yanked out of the wielder's grip. Creatures using natural weapons are automatically grappled if they get stuck. 'Immunities (Ex): ' Kuo-toas are immune to poison and paralysis. The various hold spells also have no effect on them, and their keen sight automatically detects figments for what they are. 'Light Blindness (Ex): ' Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds kuo-toas for 1 round. In addition, they suffer a -1 circumstance penalty to all attack rolls, saves, and checks while operating in bright light. 'Amphibious (Ex): ' Although kuo-toas breathe by means of gills, they can survive indefinitely on land. 'Skills: ' Kuo-toas receive a +15 racial bonus to Escape Artist checks and a +4 racial bonus to Spot and Search checks. 'Punish the Infidels (Sp): ' Every oponent within 30 feet who can see and hear the Sea Mother Whip suffers the effect of a doom spell (caster level 5, save DC 18). 'Inspire the Faithful (Sp): ' Every ally within 30 feet who can see and hear the Sea Mother Whip received the benefit of an aid spell (caster level 5). 'Smite Non-Aquatic (Ex): ' Once per day a Greater Whip can add his Wisdom modifier to the attack roll and deal 1 extra point of damage per divine caster level (+10 att / +20 dmg). '''Spells: A Greater Whip casts divine spells, which are drawn from the cleric spell list. They meditates and pray for one hour at night time in order to regain their daily allotment of spells. A Greater Whip's domains are Destruction, Evil and Watery Death. A Greater Whip may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he usually has these spells prepared: Greater Whip's spells prepared Level Spells (DC 20 + spell level) 0 Cure Minor Wounds x 2, Detect Magic, Inflict Minor Wounds x 2, Read Magic 1 Bless, Cause Fear, Cure Light Wounds, Deathwatch, Divine Favor, Entropic Shield, Sanctuary, Shield of Faith, Entangle(*) 2 Ghost Touch Armor(1), Align Weapon, Bear's Endurance, Cure Moderate Wounds, Death Knell, Hold Person x 2, Eagle's Splendor, Fog Cloud(*) 3 Wrack(2), Ring of Blades(5), Bestow Curse, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Blindness/Deafness, Invisibility Purge, Magic Circle Against Good(*) 4 Revenance(2), Cure Critical Wounds, Death Ward, Dismissal, Divine Power, Freedom of Movement, Poison, Unholy Blight(*) 5 Divine Agility(2), Quicken Divine Favor, Break Enchantment, Cure Light Wounds(Mass), Empower Ring of Blades, Plane Shift, Righteous Might, Dehydrate(*) 6 Energy Immunity (5) x2, Quicken Hold Person x 4, Drown(*) 7 Wretched Blight(3), Quicken Cure Serious Wounds, Righteous Wrath of the Faithful(2), Harm(Greater)(4), Restoration(Greater), Blasphemy(*) 8 Cure Critical Wounds(Mass), Spell Immunity(Greater), Death Ward(Mass)(1), Quicken Revenance(2), Quicken Dismissal, Horrid Wilting(*) 9 Energy Drain, Heal(Mass), Miracle, Visage of the Deity(Greater)(2), Miracle, Drown(Mass)(*) 10 Quicken Righteous Might,Empower Cure Critical Wounds(Mass) (*) - Domain Spell. (1) - Libris Mortis (2) - Complete Divine (3) - Book of Vile Darkness (4) - Heroes of Horror (5) - Complete Arcane Equipment: 'Pearl Medallion of the Sea Mother: ' It's a black pearl medallion with two white pearls on its sides. It acts as a Periapt of Wisdom +6 and the white pearls both are Pearls of Power (lvl 5 and 3). 'Pincer Staff of Blibdoolpoolp: ' It's a +5 Pincer Staff that acts also as a Staff of Watery Grave. It has wave and sea monster designs and allows the following spells: Dehydrate (1 charge), Rushing Waters (1 charge), Drown (2 charges) and Contagious Fog (2 charges). 'Other: ' +5 Large Floating Animated Leather Shield of Improved Cold Resistance, +5 Scale Mail of Swimming, Ring of Protection +4, Wand of Ranged Inflict Critical Wounds(12 Charges). category:CR 22 Category:Kuo-Toa Category:Cleric Category:Underdark Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Aquatic